Various video games have been proposed in the past. One such game is a video game, such as a baseball video game, which displays a character on a monitor, in which the operation of the character can be controlled, and which includes a running commentary function (See Japan Patent Application Publication No. 5-313705, for example). In this baseball video game, the operation of the character can be controlled with a controller. Then, each type of event in the game which progresses by operation of a character is given play-by-play or commentary using running commentary terminology which is recorded in advance. In a video game with a running commentary function, when a specific event occurs in the game by operation of a character, the play-by-play or commentary up to the occurrence of the specific event is generally interrupted, and play-by-play or commentary related to the specific event is given independently of the play-by-play or commentary up to the occurrence of the specific event.
In a conventional video game with a running commentary function, when a specific event occurs in the game by operation of a character, and the play-by-play or commentary is interrupted, play-by-play or commentary related to the specific event is given independently of the play-by-play or commentary up to the occurrence of the specific event. Thus, as more specific events occur, the play-by-play or commentary may be cut off at times. Also, when the play-by-play or commentary is interrupted, the video game player cannot listen to the play-by-play or commentary following the interruption, because the interrupted play-by-play or commentary is not provided again. For this reason, there is a problem in that it becomes difficult for the video game player to understand what events have occurred in the game from the play-by-play or commentary, and the video game player cannot experience a sufficient sense of realism from the play-by-play or commentary during the game.
An object of the present invention is to allow a video game player to easily understand the various events that occur during the game from the play-by-play or commentary when such events occur during the game, and experience a sense of realism from the play-by-play or commentary during the game.